Undisclosed Desires
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: Based on Pride and Prejudice. Kagome and her sisters have only wish..to find husbands. But when Kagome meets Sesshomaru she thinks he could be the one until he opens his mouth. Can they be together despite his pride and her prejudice?
1. Chapter 1

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Based on: Pride and Prejudice **

**(With some slight changes)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kagome Higurashi was considered by the countrymen a plain but lovely girl. Her black hair and brown eyes were common in Japan compared to her sister Sango's lighter brown hair and fair hazel eyes. It was known to all that men favored the older Higurashi daughter and wished for her hand in marriage. However, Sango was a very shy and reserved lady despite the constant attention she received. At town balls she was asked to dance by mostly all the single men and sometimes from the married as well. Many had bravely asked their father for her hand in marriage but he refused each offer. Mr. Higurashi's one wish in life was to see his daughters' marry for love and happiness and would always seek their opinions when an offer was made.

Kagome and her sister Sango were close in age unlike their remainder sisters. The youngest after Kagome was Kikyo and though she resembled Kagome in looks, she was anything but Kagome. Her attitude towards men was very unbecoming for a fifteen year old girl. However, their mother insisted that Kikyo was a free spirit and should be allowed to stretch her wings when her two older sisters were still unmarried and living at home. Kikyo found much satisfaction in that fact. The eldest Higurashi sisters on the other hand avoided Kikyo as much as they possibly could. In fact, they both wished Kikyo would soon find herself a suitor and be gone with herself.

After Kikyo there was little Ayame who was the youngest of the family. Compared to her older sisters, Ayame was the odd ball. Her hair was red like flames and eyes the color of emeralds. Mrs. Higurashi insisted the strange colors came from her side of the family and no one questioned her since Ayame acted exactly like Kagome and Sango. Though she was only thirteen, Ayame demanded attention wherever she went and unlike Kikyo none of it went to head. If anything Ayame took after Sango in that regard but carried her other sister Kagomes attitude in every other matter of life. Kikyo had tried to take Ayame under her wing and use her for selfish reasons but failed when Ayame developed into a mirror image of her older sisters, Kagome and Sango. To say there was no tension between the sisters in the house was the understatement of the century.

Kagome was returning from an early walk where she had traveled to the edge of their property which overlooked a very large ravine and watched the sun rise over the horizon. It was almost routine and on most mornings Sango joined her but her older sister was still fast asleep in their room and Kagome did not have the heart to wake her. Instead, Kagome snuck quietly from their room and wrapped herself in a coat before slipping out the house. Winters morning lingered well into spring and the chill was enough for Kagome to make sure she did not fall ill. Mist covered the hills of green as she walked a familiar path to the cliffs. A large rock provided Kagome with a seat as she waited for the warmth of the sun to greet her just beyond the distant horizon.

In these quiet few minutes Kagome often pondered her life and whether she would ever find love. She was reaching her seventeenth birthday soon and a girl her age was normally married and heavy with a child by now. Thinking about herself sent a pang of selfishness through her heart. Though considered older by many her sister Sango was older. It would not be too much longer before Sango tuned nineteen and men considered her too old to marry and have children with. Kagome frowned, what man would want older women when there were many younger to choose from?

Kagome and Sango did not ask for much in their future husbands. A pleasingly handsome, kind, gentle man that loved them for who they were was really not that much to ask was it? However, their mother scoffed at their fantasies and insisted that they marry before the number of interested men dwindled down to barely a few. Kagome did not blame her mother for being impatient but her daughters' wills were strong and unbreakable. They believed that there was one man out there in the world that was perfect for each of them. A man, who loved them as much as they loved him, would smile each time their eyes met and fell in love all over again every morning. Frankly, Kagome was starting to wonder if she would ever find such a man or if she should just settle for second best.

Returning to their large home, Kagome pushed her troubling thoughts to the side and moved on towards breakfast. The chickens had laid eggs and she did hope their cook would make them this morning. Spring always brought such wonderful food and her stomach growled in agreement. Pushing the heavy door open, Kagome slipped out of her jacket and hung it back up on the rack by the door. A maid scurried by with an armful of bed warming pans and said a hustled "Good morning ma'am" before disappearing into the kitchen. Kagome began to climb the wooden stairs and walked down the hall to her shared bedroom.

Sango was stretched out on her bed and had a pillow blocking the invading sun's rays from her eyes. Her hair was braided although throughout the night strands had broken free and now poked out in odd angles. Kagome stifled a laugh as her older sister let out a small snort before jolting awake. Groaning, Sango flipped onto her bed and threw her pillow to the side.

"Good morning Sango." Kagome said with a smile as she sat down at their vanity to brush her hair.

Sango sat up and glared at her younger sister. "The maid took my heating pan."

Kagome laughed, "She does do that Sango. Every morning I might add."

Sango rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyes free of sleep before standing up out of bed. She walked behind her sister and took the brush from her hands and began to run it through Kagome's long black hair. No matter how often they played outside as children Kagomes hair always maintained that black shine and never dulled away. Compared to Sango's brown straight as an arrow hair that came down to the middle of her back, her sisters was like pure gold. Kagome's hair fell in soft waves just past her lower back. Kagome always said Sango's hair was the better one but Sango often thought to herself how wrong Kagome really was. Kikyo had black hair as well but was nothing like Kagomes. Sango smirked thinking about how long Kikyo sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair until she could get a shine half as beautiful as Kagome's.

A soft knock on their door drew the sister's attention and they smiled as Ayame shuffled in. Her red hair was a mess like always and both sisters knew there was no taming it. Ayame collapsed on Sango's bed and sighed.

"Father says he has something important to share at dinner." Ayame said watching her older sisters at the vanity. "I wonder what it could be."

Sango shrugged, "It must have something to do with those carriages we saw at town the other day. It appeared like someone rich was moving into either town or the countryside."

Ayame smiled slyly before flipping onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "Maybe it is a rich man and he'll swept one of us girls off our feet to live in the city or in a large mansion in the country."

Kagome laughed, "Oh Ayame, try not to fill your pretty little head with such ideas. Besides you are still too young to be thinking about marriage."

Ayame shot her older sister a glare, "I know that but I cannot help but dream. Really I am hoping it is an awful man who will marry Kikyo and take her away from us."

Sango and Kagome both laughed until said Kikyo interrupted their fun. "If you three are done, father has asked us to join him for breakfast so I suggest you get dressed."

Kikyo turned and left quickly and once they were sure she had gone downstairs the three sisters laughed once more.

"In all seriousness though why can she not find a husband? She flirts with numerous men who father would find in agreement." Ayame complained walking towards the doorway.

Kagome spoke up, "That is because those men are smart and know she would never make a well enough wife. They fear she would stray and do not wish that kind of shame on their house."

Sango nodded in agreement though surprised at how blunt and honest Kagome was being. "She is right Ayame. Now go change for breakfast and wear something you do not mind getting dirty. Mother said last night we would be doing laundry today since there is a nice breeze and the sun is out."

Ayame left to her room and Sango switched positions with her young sister. As Sango brushed her hair free of knots and braided it once more, Kagome pulled on a dress that she did not mind getting a little dirt on since the color was brown and then pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Together they left their bedroom and traveled downstairs following the smell of breakfast to the dining room. They both kissed their father on the cheek good morning and hugged their mother before taking their seats next to one another. Servants brought in biscuits, eggs, juice, milk and ham once the entire family was comfortable. At the head of the table their father sat reading his newspaper while Kikyo sat talking with their mother.

"Anything interesting father?" Kagome asked nodding towards the newspaper.

Mr. Higurashi folded his paper as a servant placed extra eggs down onto his plate. "Nothing too out of the ordinary I am afraid. Mr. Lawrence had a run in with a pack of wild dogs attacking his sheep and Mrs. Brown has announced her youngest daughter is engaged to be married. I believe her name was Lucy."

Sango smiled, "That is wonderful news for Lucy. She is such a lovely girl from what I remember."

"Yes she is only sixteen correct father?" Kagome asked.

Mr. Higurashi nodded, "I believe so. It's going to be a summer wedding the article says as well."

Mrs. Higurashi had been listening to their conversation and decided to add in her own opinion. "Well at least Lucy knows when a good man is right in front of her. Let's hope we are invited so we can see if there are any bachelors suitable for you two girls."

Kagome and Sango chose not to respond. Kikyo placed her hand on her chest in a display of hurt. "Do not forget about myself mother. I am of age to wed."

Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughters hand and nodded. "Of course not my dear. I was only implying to your older sisters that it would be nice for them to finally come to a decision about whom they wish to wed. I would be delighted for you to find a man as well sweetheart, do not think else of me."

Kikyo sat back satisfied by her mother's words. All ready Kagome could see Kikyo was plotting something that no doubt had to do with Lucy's wedding. She never did like another girl to have all the attention.

Clearing his throat, their father set down his fork and instead of reading more of his newspaper he sat back to address his family. "I have some news to share with you girls that I think you would all be delighted to hear."

Sango squeezed her sister's hand under the table in excitement.

"I am sure you girls saw the carriages in town the other day and yes it is true that a family moved into the Houshi estate over the hill." The girls squealed in excitement as their father raised a hand to say he was not finished. "It has come to my attention that the only Houshi son has taken up residence there until what might possibly be the winter. He has brought his younger sister and apparently his best friend, the son of the late Mr. Taisho."

Their mother clasped her hand across her heart and had to take several deep breaths to come herself. The Houshi and Taisho households were very well known and very well off households and if she could get any of her daughters to marry into them would be absolutely perfect. The dowry just for one of her daughters paid by one of those houses would be enough to settle their debt and cover expenses. She could see the wedding now and was almost lost to her daydream when Ayame shook her mother's arm.

Mr. Higurashi still had more to add. "Now you girls know of the town dance next week. Well my sources say that Mr. Houshi and Mr. Taisho will be attending this ball to acquaint themselves with their new temporary neighbors."

"We must attend this dance next week my dear." Mrs. Higurashi announced quite suddenly.

Mr. Higurashi laughed at his wife's outburst. He knew how desperately she wanted to see her daughters marry and how much more she wanted them to marry a man that was rich. However, every man that had come forth to claim one of his daughters hands in marriage he had turned away for one reason or another. To be honest, he had not met a man who would be right for his girls and wished nothing but for them to be happy.

"Of course we will be my dear." Mr. Higurashi assured his wife. "I want you girls to dress nicely and be on your best behavior. Even if none of you sway these gentlemen at least be kind enough to make friends so that we have created connections."

Kagome and Sango excused themselves to go outside to the barn after breakfast as Ayame and Kikyo brought down the laundry.

"How exciting!" Sango exclaimed in a rare show of emotion. "Can you believe it? Mr. Houshi and Mr. Taisho!"

Kagome laughed and together they did a small un-lady like dance, not caring if any of the servants saw them. "How delightful would it be if we married each and since they are best friends and we are sisters we would always be able to see one another?"

Sango's smile faded, "Yes that would be nice but we should not count our chickens before they hatch my dear sister."

Kagome frowned and touched her sister's cheek. "I know that Sango but it is a pleasant idea is it not?"

Sango nodded and she turned to see her mother and sister's exit the house and towards the side of the house. Kagome knew they would not have much time to talk privately for the rest of the day so she hurried, "For all we know Sango they could be ugly men with large noses or big ears."

Sango laughed, "Oh yes, or maybe they have warts on the chins."

Kagome hugged her sister as they walked to join their family, "We will know for sure next week."

Sango nodded and said one last thing before joining their mother and sisters. "I hope they do not Kagome. I am rather tiring of waiting for the right man."

Kagome nodded as she knelt next to Sango and took a shirt from the bin to begin washing in the rack. As she washed each piece of clothing and then hung them to dry on the clothesline, Kagome wondered if how she was starting to feel deep down was the same as her sister. The idea that she would grow old with no man to warm her and no children to make her laugh was beginning to tear at her heart and the feeling that came with the thought made her bones even shiver in worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Based on: Pride and Prejudice **

**(With some slight changes)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The day of the town ball was fast approaching and the Higurashi sister's were anxiously waiting for it to arrive. The maids were mending their best dresses and had just returned from a trip into town to buy ribbons and flowers. Sango chose to wear a black dress accented with pink because she believed it was her best color. Kagome had to agree. The pink accented her light hair instead of overpowering the brown. Kagome on the either hand was unsure which of her dresses she should wear. It was her younger sister, Ayame, who finally decided for her.

"How about this one, Kagome?" Ayame asked holding up a cream colored dress that hugged the upper body and fell in soft ruffles past the hips. "You could add the blue ribbon to your hair to add color to it?"

Kagome examined the dress with a critical eye before finally agreeing. "Thank you Ayame. It is perfect and I think that blue ribbon would go wonderfully that we bought today."

Ayame chose, ironically, an orange dress because it was, after all, her favorite color and refused to wear anything but orange to a ball. She had green ribbon picked out and was out of all the sisters' the most prepared even though the ball was the very next night. "I thought you would like it so I asked you before Kikyo."

Kagome fought back a laugh. It was well known in the family that Kikyo always tried to pick the best dress before her sisters so that she could look the very finest. Kagome wondered where Kikyo was at the very moment and why she was not barging in to dig through the dresses. Their younger sister had disappeared quickly once they returned home from town and Kagome, quite honestly, could not bring herself to care very much. Her fingers touched the cream dress and smiled. The material was light and felt like feathers which was perfect for the amount of dancing she was sure to do. If there was one thing Kagome enjoyed it was dancing and her lean body frame was the result.

Sango sighed as she stood in front of the mirror with her dress held up to her body. Kagome walked to stand behind her older sister. "What's wrong Sango?"

The eldest Higurashi sister placed her dress on the back of a chair, "I am only worried."

"Of the dance?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. "Why? This is just another ball."

Sango rolled her eyes and laughed, "Just another ball Kagome? Two of the country's most eligible bachelors will be there. Imagine the possibilities if they found a liking to us."

Kagome shrugged and turned to sit on the bed. "I suppose that would be nice but try not worry about it too much. If you do then you will be too nervous and neither Mr. Houshi nor Mr. Taisho will ask for your hand in marriage."

Sango shook her head, "You will need to remind me tomorrow before the ball and possibly during it as well then."

"I have faith in you dear sister. Now come outside with me and soak up some sunlight. You are far too pale to attract any bachelor." Kagome said hoping to persuade her sister and smiled when Sango nodded in agreement.

As they headed downstairs and joined Ayame outside in a simple game of ball, Kagome's thoughts drifted towards tomorrow night and how quickly her life could possible change if she caught the eye of either bachelor. It would please her mother greatly because her dowry would help her family out financially but Kagome could not help but feel the small pang of guilt grow in her chest. She had never met either Mr. Hoshi or Mr. Taisho and was worried that she would find neither gentleman attractive in both looks and attitude. There had been offers before for her hand but despite her mother's cries, Kagome had convinced her father to refuse each one. None of those men had a single attribute she was looking for and she thanked the heavens that her father believed in her idea of love. After all, her father and mother truly loved one another and were lucky to have found each other.

With each day that passed was one more day that Kagome got older and every now and then she caught herself wondering about her future. Should she just accept the next reasonable offer that came her way? A decent gentleman who could provide for her and her family and be content living her life with and having a family with? The moment she envisioned a family with a stranger she immediately ceased all wondering and reminded herself that she would find love one day. No matter if she was an old maiden when the man meant for her eventually showed his face.

Before long, darkness began to fall on the Higurashi home and the girls retired to the dining hall for dinner before bed. Once they were upstairs Kagome and Kikyo helped one another into their nightgowns before climbing into bed. Candles threw dancing shadows on to the walls and the atmosphere of the bedroom was warm and content.

"How do you think tomorrow evening will play Kagome?" Sango asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Kagome smiled slyly, "I do not know but I hope very well."

Sango nodded a small smile growing on her lips, "Me as well dear sister. If at least only one of us could catch the eye of a rich man."

Kagome giggled, "If I did not know you very well Sango, I would assume you were looking for a husband with money rather than love. Should I start calling you Kikyo?"

Sango playfully shoved her younger sister before her dark eyes became distant. She laid her head on her knees and stared into the flickering fire from the candle. "I know we sometimes joke about our futures' Kagome but I truly am beginning to wonder if the idea of love and happy ever after is worth all this trouble."

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulders. Her older sister leaned into the hug and they sat there silent, listening to the comforting sounds of the night creep in through the cracked window. Kagome closed her eyes and tried her hardest to ignore the same feeling, taking root in her very own concerned heart.

Sesshomaru Taisho was the eldest son of the Taisho household. His father was a wealthy man who traveled the world and made quick work of every opportunity he could. Sesshomaru followed in his father's footsteps in the way of business and that was about it. Instead of travel the known world, he traveled the country and built upon the industry that was all ready booming. His younger brother, Inuyasha was, in Sesshomaru's opinion, a worthless individual and should not carry the Taisho name. However, after Sesshomaru threatened to take away his inheritance, Inuyasha joined the army and had been in it for many years seeming to enjoy the many different locations he visited; not to mention the women.

Then there was his darling little sister Rin. She was just shy of fourteenth birthday and beginning to appear more and more like their mother, much to Sesshomaru's dismay and his father's delight. The elder Mr. Taisho had been so excited to have a daughter after two strapping boys even though his daughter's birth meant the slow but steady death of his wife. Sesshomaru missed his mother but was seeing more of her every day in Rin's eyes. She held a passion for music that was only shared by their late mother.

Thinking of his mother reminded him of the day she passed. Rin had only been four years old and did not quite understand why mother was going to go to sleep forever but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both old enough. After Mrs. Taisho passed, her widowed husband began to make more trips out of the country and was gone for months at a time. As such, Rin grew up under her older brother, Sesshomaru's, care and attention. Sesshomaru did not think Rin to be a bother, in fact Sesshomaru found Rin's company to be pleasant and at times needed. Having Rin as a responsibility meant that fewer women stayed interested after learning that there was all ready a female in Sesshomaru's life. And that suited Sesshomaru just fine since Rin unconsciously weeded out the women only interested in his name and the money that came along with it.

Speaking of Rin, the energetic teenager poked her brown haired head through his door way and smiled at her elder brother. "The servants have returned with your jacket."

Sesshomaru turned to his younger sister and nodded. "Thank you Rin. Have them bring it in here please?"

Rin giggled as she stepped through the door and in her hand hung his jacket. "No need, I told the servants I would personally deliver it. The color is very rich, brother; do you think it might be too much?"

Sesshomaru relieved his sister of his jacket and hung it on the closet hook. "Nonsense. The color will blend in with the other gentlemen's jackets I am sure."

Rin took a seat in a plush chair by the window. The sun was beginning its descent in the night sky which meant soon her older brother would need to change and she would be staying here. "I wish I could come with you." Rin mumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru had heard Rin and turned to give her a leveled stare. "You are far too young to attend a ball just yet Rin."

Rin sighed and nodded in agreement even though she did not. "Promise me you will tell me everything tomorrow morning at breakfast?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "You have my word."

Rin stood up and smiled, "Wonderful! Well have a fun time big brother and try not to be so grumpy?"

Sesshomaru shot his younger sister yet again another stare but bounced off Rin's laugher as she bounded out of his room. He watched Rin leave before turning to the mirror hanging on a nearby wall. He studied his reflection for a moment. Unlike his sister who had inherited their mother's dark hair and eyes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both taken after their father. Sesshomaru touched his light hair that resembled a silver color which was strange and uncommon in the country. Inuyasha's was similar but sometimes a little darker during the winter months but never Sesshomaru's. Another inherited feature was the brother's eyes. They were amber colored and were a contributing factor in the many women begging to be his wife.

He dressed quickly and just in time as a knock on his door broke the silence. A servant appeared and cleared his throat, "Master Houshi is ready and awaiting your arrival in the parlor sir."

"Thank you Jaken." Sesshomaru said simply, giving himself one last look over in the mirror before satisfied and left his room. He followed the winding hallway to the grand staircase and descended slowly, his eyes finding his closest friend and companion. Miroku had chosen a dark blue jacket that set against his black hair was complimenting. Sesshomaru had a feeling that every women would be falling over his friend tonight.

"Ah, Sesshomaru." Miroku said spotting his old friend step down the final stairs. "That color suits you well, women always do love the color red."

"It is maroon Miroku not red." Sesshomaru corrected. "Are we ready?"

Miroku nodded, "We are just waiting on the driver to bring the carriage around."

A slender hand touched Sesshomaru's arm and he stiffened. Amber eyes flickered towards the invading creature to his left. A pale woman with dark red hair and brown eyes grinned up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Kagura?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagura, Miroku's younger sister, smiled even larger. "I wanted to only say how handsome you look tonight if it was even more possible that is."

Miroku rolled his eyes but bite his tongue at his sister's actions. Ever since she has come into the age where she would need to find a husband, she had set her eyes on his oldest friend and refused to release her grip. Miroku actually felt bad for Sesshomaru but would not say anything if his friend did not himself. In fact, if Kagura had not been so demanding, Miroku would have put in a good name for his sister years ago but unfortunately Miroku feared that road was long gone.

Kagura was his only sister and the younger by seven years. Their parents lived in the city and had allowed their son to stay at their country home for the summer. Miroku had offered Sesshomaru to join him and get some fresh air and enjoy some hunting. Of course once Kagura had heard of his attendance she begged their parents to convince Miroku to bring her along. The very day they had visited town they had received word of a town ball and Miroku thought it would be pleasant to attend. Sesshomaru only agreed because he knew Miroku would not let up until he said yes and Sesshomaru wanted to use the night as an excuse to study the town and what it had to offer his industry.

The carriage pulled up outside the front doors and Kagura made sure that Sesshomaru helped her into the carriage with his hand, much to Sesshomaru's distaste. Once settled the horses took off at a steady pace towards the home in town that was large enough to hold the ball. Sesshomaru ignored Kagura the entire ride and spoke only to Miroku. The night sky had fallen over the country and Sesshomaru peered out the window as they made their way along the gravel road. Sesshomaru's mind wandered towards the dance and if anyone of interest would be there. If Miroku had not convinced him that a little country time would be good for his health Sesshomaru doubted he would have ever left the city and stepped foot into the dirt of this town. Inside, Sesshomaru all ready wanted this night to be over and it had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Slow chapter but needed to get explanations out of the way! Thanks for reading!

Blaire


End file.
